


a scene in my head

by rxmanticanarchist



Series: foreplay [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bedroom, Consent, F/M, Foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxmanticanarchist/pseuds/rxmanticanarchist
Series: foreplay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139318
Collections: fantasies





	a scene in my head

he pulls his body off yours, slightly out of breath. looking into your eyes he softly asks, “is this what you want?”  
you nod, heart racing incredibly fast. you grab the back of his head to bring him closer, but he stops with his face inches away from yours. a smirk spreads across his face.  
“eager, are we?”  
you groan and wrap your legs around him causing him to grind into your hips. without even realizing it you dig your nails into his back at the feeling. you can hear him gasp slightly and immediately let go.  
“i’m sorry i didn’t mean to-“  
his finger rests on your lips keeping you quiet. he traces from your lip down your neck. you can feel every hair on your body stand alert. after stopping to outline your chest he trails down your stomach then grips your hips with his rough hands.


End file.
